Friend or Boyfriend
by Tsunamichirag
Summary: Ch 4 & 5 up. Fic ended.
1. Hurts and Smiles

3-D classroom was very noisy. Every one was shouting at top of their voices. Today is their last day before exams. Though Kumiko was there she didn't even attempt to stop them. _Its their last class, couldn't stop them have their final laugh of their student' life. Everyone will be graduating and gone. Though I would have other batches come I wont feel the same. I would miss them a lot. Especially ……. _Her thoughts faded when someone hit her on the head with the papers, which was in her desk. She turned around to see Shin with papers in his hands.

He asked, 'The bell rang long ago. What are you brooding about?'

Regaining herself, but becoming sad once again, 'They left without saying bye to me? I thought they would definitely shed tears on separation but seems not one liked me. Everyone left without even a word. Think I haven't done good job being their teacher. Am I no good Sawada?' She was almost in tears.

'Stop acting like that. You are being so emo. We still have exams left before saying goodbye. Don't act like this any time again. I hate it' He said in a very low voice. He started towards the door, before continuing, 'By the way, but for you, they wouldn't be even planning to attend the exams. So you are good.'

She followed him to the door out of the school. But she was still upset and she was trying very hard to control her tears. Shin has never seen her like this and he was very uncomfortable. He walked ahead of her very fast which she didn't even realize. He hate it even more when she didn't give her attention to him. He walked to her straight, and stopped her by grabbing her arms. She was so stunned and surprised.

'I said quit acting like that. Its not the end. If you are gonna be like this, I wont ever talk to you again' He shouted at her and left in a hurry.

Stunned at his madness, she just saw him walk fast and disappear behind the turn. _Idiot I am gonna miss you all especially you. How can I act normal? _She wanted to shout back but just withdrew her emotions and went to her house.

The next few days passed very quickly as the exams started. The students would come and talk to her after writing the exams, which she knew, would have been only because Shin told them to. They discussed their papers with her. The final exam was over, everyone was happy to go out of the school except for one red-haired student. He and Kumiko hardly spoke during the exams. She didn't want to bother him so she always wore a smile whenever she saw him. But it was very obvious for Shin to find it out but he just kept ignoring it. The last exam being over, Shin started to go out of the class without talking to her. It hurt her very much. She finished her work and ran out of the school to catch to him but he was nowhere to be seen. She was frustrated. She was angered. She even wanted to shout and cry. _Why Shin, why are you doing this to me. Is it wrong to show my emotions. Its only to you I am a bit free. I never show any of such emotions to anyone. I never had anyone like you for me. Is it wrong to think you as a special person? IS it wrong to think that you are always there for me not only when I am happy or want any suggestion but also when I want to shed tears? You are the only person who has ever seen me in such a state. Why Shin? Why? She was very upset and it was very visible in her face_. But she didn't let her tears down because he wasn't there around to wipe it off or so she thought. She went to her home and went straight to the training hall. She punched the practicing bag till her hand fell off and she just fell to the floor. She stared the roof for long time and she was oblivious of what's going around her.

Suddenly she heard Kyo' voice shouting in the garden. _Its better to be with some company, than to be alone, in this situation. _She murmured to herself and went to find him. She was so stunned and shocked to see Shin with him. _I shouldn't have come out at all. _ She blamed herself but as Kyo already waved at her, she had to go to him.

'Oujo, the young master has come to say his goodbye it seems. He's going to go abroad for his higher studies. Isn't he kind?' Kyo was jabbering

She was shocked even more. It was very obvious from her expression. Even Kyo found it difficult to see his Oujo like that. He left both of them with some lame excuse.

'So you are leaving' She asked him

'Why? Do you want me to be here?'

'Why would I want that? And again, I was the one who said you are not needed in Avedo house'

'But what's with that 'My world ends here' expression on your face?'

She didn't respond.

'Actually I came here to say something important' He said

She wasn't listening. Her heart ached by the fact that she would be all-alone, after he's gone. She was visualizing all the incidents she had with him. Seeing her not attentive, he shook her. She came back to the present.

'hehe sorry. What were you saying' She began acting all goofy.

'Hey you can stop that' he said without looking at her.

'en? What?'

'Your heheing ofcourse'

'Now you don't like my heheing too. I thought you just didn't like me emotional. Just what should I do if I shouldn't be emotional or heheing'

'You are weird you know' he said coldly.

It hurt her even more. She missed talking to him all these days and now he come and talk even more coldly. She was on the verge of loosing control over her emotions. _Kumiko what happened to you? If anyone upset you, the only thing you would do is to beat them up. But you are you so weak now. Why cant you just put some sense into his brains by beating him. No I cant do that. I just cant do that to Shin. He's not just a student to me. He's more than that. _

'Why weren't you talking to me the past few days?' Kumiko asked

'Eerrrr, you know I was busy. Don't you?'

'Busy han? You really don't have to study hard I know that better than anything. You were avoiding me. Why did you do that?'

'Well why would I do that'

'That's what I wanted to know'

'What the big deal? Its only me who didn't talk to you. All you other beloved students came to talk to you na. You were only worried about them'

'I never said I didn't bother about you'

'Well, when I was still there in the class talking to you the day before exams, you were only worried that all others didn't talk to you. Even though I was there, you only asked for them. Didn't even bother to wish me or talk to me. Not that I expected.' He said in a cold voice.

'Hey I was only thinking about missing all you guys'

'First, tell me clearly who am I to you. Am I same as Ochi and others to you? Am I like Tetsu and Minoru to you? Or am I your Shinohara?' He said the last part with more emotion.

She just stared at him without any emotions. 'You know you are definitely more important to me than my other students. Tetsu and Minoru would probably hate me if I tell you are much more important. But that's the fact. And Shinohara-sensei, don't even imagine yourself to be equal. You are much more important than any other people I have ever acquainted with. You are not my student anymore and I don't just consider you as my bother, you are.. you are…. My FRIEND damn it. Is it that hard to understand? I always want you to be beside me. Be there for me always. I have never ever been so emotional in my whole life except for the past few days thinking that I should have to part with you.'

'You are talking like I am your boy-friend' He rolled his eyes but expectantly he met her eyes. There was no emotion but horror in it.

'Shin, you idiot. All my other relations may change at any time. Many people may come in as my brothers or students. I may even end up not marrying him. But I just don't want to be without you around. And you are NOT my boy friend. You are much more than that. My friend. My only friend. Sure I have Ms.Fujiyama but don't you know you are the only one I always wanted to share and enjoy.'

'err… you still talk like I am your boy-friend'

She whacked him on the head, which he dodged easily. She was even more surprised.

'You always told don't mess up with my business. I don't want you to be around me. Blah blah blah….. and now you tell you want me to be by your side always'

She remained silence. _Did he really not understand her emotions? Or is he really correct. Am I thinking him in Shinohara-san' place? No way… _She shook her head. _He' my student. My best one. And I want him to be by my side as he always did. _

Seeing her facial reactions, Shin said, _'_Okay Kumiko! You don't have to answer. If that's what you want, I am more than happy to be your friend. Only that I always thought myself as a competitor to your Shinohara and I am not willing to let go of that thought for ever. I will wait till you make up your mind. I will be your friend till you call me your BF.'

Hearing her name for the first time from him, she was totally taken back. 'What shouldn't I call you by your name. Now that we are friends, I can call you by your name, Kumiko' he said with a smirk.

'Of course you are my BF' She told with a even wide smirk.

He froze suddenly. He came near her to pull her to him. She suddenly moved aside, laughing,

'BF means Beloved Friend Idiot' she said running to the dining table where everyone was waiting for them.

Darn it Kumiko, I really want to be your boy-friend not just a friend. But anything to make you happy and back to normal, he thought following her to the dining table.


	2. Shin' Resolve

Disclaimer : I don't own Gokusen or its characters only this fic belongs to me 

Chapter : 2 

The dinner table at the Kuroda House was very noisy. Everyone was happy to see their oujo back to normal. Nobody dared to go near her for the past few days. They were only relieved to see her goofy grin. If there were some one who looks forward to those must be the Avedo members.

Shin tried to join in the conversation but all he could do was to roll his eyes to whatever HIS Kumiko was blabbering. But whenever Shin is with this family, he almost became animated like them though not to their level. But he silently enjoyed her presence near him.

'Oi Shin, what's your plan?' Kumiko asked him suddenly

'What plan?'

'About our date' she said with a goofy grin. The kumi fell silent suddenly. Shin faced showed confusion and grew red. She continued,

'Idiot, about your university ofcourse'

The kumi breathed again.

'What do you want to know?'

'Its very distant from here na so how are you gonna manage?'

'Baka, I am moving to the hostel there'

'Oh! Good.' Her voice trailed off for a moment but she cheered up and said, 'Ok then make me proud. You gotta work hard. Its not gonna be like Shirokin high'

'As if I don't know that' he rolled his eyes

The dinner finally was over and every one went on to do their own jobs. Shin and Kumiko sat at the backyard steps and were gazing at the stars silently. Shin enjoying her nearness without a word

Finally she broke the silence

'You will become awfully busy ne'

'eh?'

'You gotta study hard and earn a good position in the university and your future world'

'Whatever' he rolled eyes

'I am not sure if you will have time for me'

He looked at her questioningly.

'I mean your studies wont let you have time for your friends ne'

' '

'Hope you wont forget me'

'Whats with such talks? You don't want me to go?'

'No no. You should go and you must become respectable person like Shinohara san.' She said going stary eyed.

Shin suddenly got up and left her just saying,

'I am not him and I never intend to become like him.' Without turning back to look at her

She couldn't understand what actually happened. But when Shin was about to leave the compound of the Avedo house, he came upon Kuroda san and Kyou san.

They raised eyebrows but Oji-san smiled warmly at him. He bowed to them and thanked for the dinner

'Thank you oji-san for the dinner. I wont be bothering you from now on.'

He said and started to leave leaving a very confused Kumiko behind. She called out to him but he didn't care to turn back. His action made almost all the Avedo men take out their weapon but one small shook from the Kyou-san silenced them. Kyou san was himself very irritated. Shin left the compound. Oji-san turned to Kumiko and asked,

'What happened dear?'

'Actually I myself don't know grandpa. I just told him to study hard and become like Shinohara-san'

Her grandpa smirked and Kyou shook his head.

'Oujo you are melting a stone' Kyou remarked

'eh? Whatever. Next time, we meet, I have a good mind to whack him unconscious' she told not understanding what Kyou-san implied.

'Make sure you have a next time Oujo' Kyou remarked and excused himself from both of them.

Shin walked very slowly to his apartment thinking about what had just happened.

'_Dumb woman! Why do she always have to talk about him whenever I am around. And asking me to become like him… that's so like her. Stupid lady' he thought._

Suddenly he stopped, 'You can come out of the shadows Kyou-san' he said.

Kyou came near him menacingly. His eyes eyeing dangerously as if telling, 'Brat you were wrong'

Shin simply told, 'Kyou-san I apologise to you and Oji-san, but I am not gonna apologise to her.'

Kyou eyed him for some time longer but eventually relaxed

'I heard why you were angry. I cant fully blame you for your behaviour. Our Oujo is little bit lacking in that subject' he sighed

'You over heard our conversation this evening before dinner, ne Kyou-san' he asked

'eh? What are you talking about?' Kyou muffled

Shin smirked. 'Its nothing like I don't want you to hear. I have nothing to hide Kyou-san.' He stopped for a moment before continuing, 'I like your Oujo and she……' he stopped

'She what?' Kyou asked

'Well its just matter of time Kyou-san before she confessed or accepted my love' he truly said.

'You are so confident, arent you, Young Master Red Lion?'

'Kyou-san, could you cut that out?'

'awwww, now our Young Master Red Lion is angry. Is it?'

'Whatever' he rolled his eyes

'What do you intend to do to her? You know we wont let you do any harm to her, don't you?'

'Trust me Kyou-san I am just gonna bring out her true emotion for me. And I am willing to risk anything for that'. He confidently said and went towards his apartment.


	3. Clash of emotions

'Koyu San, will Shin come today for his practice session?' Kumiko asked a day later.

'Yes Oujo, he will definitely come. Should I inform you when he comes?'

'Hai. Thanks Kyou-San'

_I have a good mind to whack him for what he did yesterday. He didn't even respond to my messages. That Idiot_. She thought.

Shin came in the evening as usual for his training and Kumiko was waiting for him. She came from behind and had her hand grip around his neck. Shin stood without moving or showing his surprise.

'Could you please leave me OUJO?' was all he said.

Stunned Kumiko loosened her grip and Shin moved away from her.

'Hey what you said you little brat?' She called from behind

He halted, turned around and said in his very polite tone, 'Oujo, I don't think I said anything like a brat. Was I rude?'

Kumiko was furious and she ran towards him to punch him on his face. Expecting this reaction, Shin readily moved aside dodging her punch but the speed made her tumble. Though he wanted to grip her, he stood still, seeing her fall down face front. But she regained her balance. The whole Avedo house fumed with anger but no one wanted to step in between the two as Kyou-san had already warned them of the possible out rage between the two. Kumiko once again, which all her force, raised her fist to hit him, when a hand stopped her.

Shinohara was standing there smiling. She immediately forgot about the punch and went star-eyed. Shinohara asked her,

'Kumiko-chan, would you like to come out for a walk with me?' Smiling again.

Kumiko felt like flying all she did was nod her head vigorously. She couldn't ask for more. This is what she wanted for so long time and the time has finally come. She's going out with her Shinohara-san. She forgot about Shin or what is happening around her. She didn't even bothered to have a make up or change her dress. She went out with him with her track suit, which she was wearing then. It definitely didn't look like they are going for a date. But Shin was irritated all the same. He wanted to pass on that irritation to Kumiko so he shouted in his formal tone, 'Have a nice walk OUJO' and he got the desired outcome. She grew wild.

She shouted, ' What's with Oujo, Oujo business? You are not my Kumi member. So don't call me that.'

'Then how should I call you? You are no more my teacher either. So what am I to you?' he called out to her.

Kumiko just stared at him but before she could say anything, Shinohara came in front of her and smiled again. He almost pulled her away from that place. It made Shin even angrier. He just wanted to go and proclaim her as his but he controlled himself. He would wait till she realized her feeling for him.

Shinohara made kumiko wait in his car and came back into the house to talk to her grandpa.

'Sorry Kuroda San, I took her without your permission'

Before Kuroda-san could reply, shin intervened and told, you are taking her only for a walk. Don't sound like you are marrying her.'

Shinohara just smirked and looked at Shin. But Kyou came in front.

'I thought you might be late. As soon I realized there is gonna be a huge outburst I called you to take care of Oujo.'

Eyeing Shin, Shinohara said, 'I cannot be late twice. Right Shin?'

Shin wanted to punch in on the face but knowing that would make him loose Kumiko forever he chose to roll eyes and say 'As if that's gonna make any difference'

Kuroda-san now raised hands to make both of them stop their talking and smiled at Shinohara implying 'you carry on'. Shinohara bowed to him and left the compound to the waiting Kumiko.

Kyou dragged Shin to the training room. Knowing he is in deep trouble, Shin tried hard to concentrate and dodge Kyou' attacks. When Kyou took a break the other kumi members filled in for him and started to give shin his 'Training'. Every one, though very fond of Shin, were mad at him now for making their Oujo hurt. So they trained him till he fell down and not able to get up from the 'training'.

Kyou now went near Shin as he mumbled something. ' You all do love your oujo. But that's not gonna stop me from doing what I am doing. I am definitely gonna bring out her emotion for me.' Saying that he passed out. Kyou carried him to the guest room thinking he has lot to talk to his brat.

**A/n : Hope I am going in the right direction. Reviews both positive and negative are most welcome**


	4. Shinohara, The Man

Kumiko and Shinohara was having a pleasant walk but mostly silent cause none of them knew what to talk. Kumiko was floating in the air. But the time dissolved quickly. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him but couldn't get the courage. The suddenly she stopped and said,

'Shinohara- San I have something to tell you for a long tim'

He just smiled and said, 'I think its too late now, Kumiko-chan, we better get back to your house soon'

She wanted to protest, but he didn't turn to look at her again. So she stopped again and said,

'Shinohara san, I ….

'I told you its too late Kumiko' his tone had changed

'I don't understand. I have gone home much later than now'

'Well, I know what you want to say, Kumiko but I really think its too late now. Listen to your heart clearly before making a decision.'

'I don't have to. I know too very well, I like you'

'Yes you like me. But are you sure you love me? Your affection can be clearly categorized as infatuation cause I was the only outsider you ever knew from your school days. Don't mistake me Kumiko, but I am not your love anymore, I cant say I have never been, but now, I knew I am not.' He took her hand in his and smiled dryly.

'There' no one else in my life Shinohara san' Kumiko started to loose her patience.

But he smiled gently at her and took her to the car. ' You have the whole driving time to listen to your heart Kumiko. Ask yourself, whom you don't want to miss the most in your life.' He said and started to drive.

Kumiko sat silently angry at the young man for the first time. _How can he say something like that. I like him. All the kumi members knew it too. He was blind for the long time and now he comes and says its only infatuation. Of course, hes the only person I would miss the most. _

'Shinohara san, its you I would miss the most' She told without emotion

'But you didn't even notice me when I came to the house last week. You were so very worried about something else. Or may be someone else'

'I was just thinking that I would miss my students, my first set'

'Weren't you thinking about missing someone special'

'No I wasn't'. _Errr, you were thinking about Shin the whole time Baka. Yes I did because hes the smartest student of my class. Are you sure its nothing more than that. HAI HAI HAI. _Her two conscious were fighting within her.

The sudden thought about Shin made her uneasy. _Am I really missing him the most. Well I was upset when he wasn't talking to me. I would even grow weak at times if hes mad at me, I trust him, I depend on him at times or rather I take him for granted. He is supposed to be my side at all times, if hesnt around me, I would go crazy. YES I KNOW that but it doesn't mean anything rite. But even if I like him, would he like me? Eh?????? Why am I thinking like this? But he seemed mad very mad just now when Shinohara san was taking me out. Though I could say the walk was pleasant I really didn't feel excited at all. I am just normal. Its like going out with Kyou san or with other kumi members. Its not special. But why? I love Shinohara san very much. I must be very happy rite. Gah this is all so very confusing. _

The car stood in front of the Avedo house. Kumiko was still in thoughts. Shinohara once again smiled dryly and honked the car making her wake up from her thoughts. She saw around and found herself in front of her house. She opened the door without saying anything but turned back and thanked the lawyer for the walk and the ride. He smiled yet again and drove off. '_You could have said, its not infatuation Tomoya, for once Kumiko' _

The car left the Avedo house in a hurry.


	5. Kumiko Baka

Shin woke up the next day and found himself not able to move even his fingers. He was in a very bad shape but had bandages all around him. He gingerly woke up and started to think what had happened yesterday. The thoughts of Kumiko and Shinohara hand-in-hand made him mad and his pain soared up. He took his bag and started to walk out of the room making his way for the door. He didn't want to tell anyone. When he came outside the door of Avedo house, he stopped suddenly. Kyou was there lighting his cigarette.

'Sneaking out, eh?'

'Didn't want to disturb'

'You have already disturbed whom you should have'

'I don't understand you, Kyou san'

Kyou looked at him intently and took Shin' arm in his shoulder making it easy for him to walk. 'I will give you company till your room'

'I don't want, but thanks anyway Kyou san'

'Don't be stubborn. I need to talk to you'

Shin didn't say anything but let him half carry him.

'Why do you like our Oujo?' Kyou asked straight away

'I don't have to say it'

'If you don't say it now, I will make sure you never get her'

'Do what you want. Or what you can. But I am sure, she will come to me'

'So confident, eh?'

The walked in silence for some time. Shin suddenly stopped,

'Kyou-san, can you do me a favour'

'What?'

'Can you show me the way to Tomoyo-san' residence?'

'What are you planning now?'

'Can you or can you not, Please Kyou-san'

Seeing the determination in his eyes, Kyou gave him the lawyer' address. Shin thanked him and said he would like to go there by himself. Kyou after considering for some time, let him go.

Shin reached the lawyer' house in a short while. Though he wasn't able to walk only drag himself, he wanted to talk to the lawyer so immediately; he didn't even care about he pain. He pressed the bell to the house. In few seconds the lawyer himself opened the door.

'I knew you would come. But never thought in this condition'

'I cant afford to be late, Tomoyo-san'

'Hai, I know'

'If you knew I would come, then tell me straight away what I wanted to hear'

'I don't know what you want from me' the lawyer smirked

'I want to know about your so called 'Walk''

'And why should I say it to you?'

'Because you went with MY KUMIKO'

'err, I didn't hear you properly'

'Damnit Tomoya-san, just spit it out'

He smirked and said, 'She told she likes me'

Shin inspite of his wounds ran to hit him. But strong hands jerked him off. He turned back to look at Kyou who was smiling at him knowingly.

'I knew this would happen. Did you see this Oujo?' He turned back and asked.

Both Shin and Shinohara were taken back. Kumiko came out of the bush she was hiding.

'What do you think you are doing Sawada?'

'What do you think it is, Oujo?' Showing hes still mad at her

'I don't get it that's why I am asking you'

'I wish to beat him up for saying what he just said'

'Why would you do that? Hesnt lying' She said staring straight in to his eyes

Shin dropped in to the floor, but staring hard at her. He said clearly and with confidence, 'I love you Kumiko' I am not bothered if you are so dumb finding that out by this time. But I will make sure you realize it one day. Your love for this lawyer is definitely not true. It may be infatuation.' He shouted

'That's what he said too' She said dryly.

'I do miss you when you are not around. And yes I always trust you and your decision. I always expect you to be around me. But I am not sure if that's love' She said

'Baka, what else is that called as.' He went near her and embraced her. She didn't protest. She felt the warmness in it. Her heart started beating fast and she blushed. She atlast realized she did like him a lot more than just a student.

'


End file.
